


Screwing with Jehovah's Witnesses

by Lady_Anne_ONymous



Series: Screwing with... [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM themes, M/M, Multi, Possible mental scarring of OMCs, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anne_ONymous/pseuds/Lady_Anne_ONymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Dave have a little fun with some innocent young Jehovah's Witnesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screwing with Jehovah's Witnesses

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I have nothing against Jehovah's Witnesses. While I myself am mostly agnostic, I am not against any religion. (Well, Scientology and stuff like that doesn't count...) However, I am against pushing your religion, in any way, on other people... And Jehovah's Witnesses always seem to be so wide eyed and innocent that they're just begging to be screwed with.

Blaine looked through the peephole on the front door before turning to Dave with a chuckle. "It's just some Jehovah's Witnesses."

Dave gave him an evil grin. "Let's do it. I've always wanted to traumatize some of them."

Sweet, innocent, perfect Blaine gave him an evil grin in return. "Give us like five minutes."

He slapped an innocent smile on his face as Dave disappeared into their bedroom. Opening the door, he welcomed the two good looking teens into the house, leading them into the living room. They started their spiel about God and the church, and Blaine used all of his acting skills to make them think he was listening, trying hard not to watch the clock.

At five minutes on the dot, Dave appeared in the doorway, wearing the black leather pants and chest harness that he'd worn to Santana and Brittany's Halloween party the year before. He was holding a large tube of lube in one hand and a flogger in the other.

"Hey, babe, I think I found the lube you wanted for the party tonight. Kurt's still gonna be giving his bullwhip demonstration, right." He pretended to suddenly notice the two men on the couch, giving them a huge smile. "Oh, hello. Are you two here for the party? You're a bit early, but you can head upstairs and get changed if you want. Just don't go down into the basement yet. I have to add a few more things to the dungeon before that's ready."

The two boys had gone ghostly pale as he talked, but Dave noticed one of them had instantly popped a raging hard-on. Blaine had to fight back a laugh as he answered. "Yeah, he's still doing the demonstration. Did you get the rack and the swings set up yet? I wanna test them out before everyone gets here. Don't want another incident like last time... I hear that poor sub still has marks on his ass from hitting the floor so hard."

The Jehovah's Witnesses finally broke, making hasty, mumbled apologies for interrupting their afternoon, stumbling over each other on their race for the front door. Once the door had slammed shut behind them, Blaine and Dave both collapsed in laughter.

Kurt walked in a minute later, seeing his lovers dying of laughter, Dave dressed in black, studded leather, and just rolled his eyes. "I'm not even going to ask what you two lunatics are up to. Supper is ready in ten."

He turned on his heel and walked out of the room as Dave and Blaine started laughing even harder behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've just decided I may need to do a sequel to this, but only if I get enough feedback to make it fun.


End file.
